<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied Up by brycedearings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389083">Tied Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycedearings/pseuds/brycedearings'>brycedearings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Comics, DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, role play, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycedearings/pseuds/brycedearings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois has a thing for nerds in glasses and getting tied up by them. Clark fulfills that fantasy for her. Set some time post-finale but pre-epilogue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clark/Lois, Clois - Relationship, Lois &amp; Clark - Relationship, Lois Lane &amp; Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Clark Kent, Lois Lane/Clark Kent, Lois and Clark - Relationship, Lois/Clark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois wiggles her hands against the restraints. “Tighter,” she tells him.</p><p> </p><p>She almost laughs at his apprehensive stare, “Tighter? Lois...”</p><p> </p><p>“Smallville, give me a couple of seconds and I can easily weasel my way out of these,” her hands move in demonstration, <em>“Tighter.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Clark huffs, loosening the knot of one hand before tightening it just a fraction more, “Like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clark, a toddler could free themselves from these. Come on, put some muscle into it, <em>Superman</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He purses his lips, hands still around the blue silk tie that was fastened between her hand and their headboard, “I’m not sure-“</p><p> </p><p>“Honey,” Lois sighs. She knew by now that a gentler approach sometimes worked best with her fiancé, “There’s no one in this world I trust more than you, okay? And these?” She wiggles her hands against the still loose restraints, “Are not going to break me. They might- mark me, but,” she gives him a cheeky grin, “that’s just part of the fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark shakes his head, unable to hold back his own smile, “Okay, Miss Lane. Whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, that never stops being hot,” she eyes him through her glasses- per his request to keep them on. She didn’t protest, however, equally eager to partake in this game.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes tying up both of her hands with his ties, going against his own instincts to loosen them. But he knew by now to trust her, and if this is what she wanted- and she told him it was okay and she <em>liked</em> it when it was too tight, then so be it. </p><p> </p><p>“Now?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois tried moving her hands again. She arches an eyebrow in pleasant surprise when she finds them mostly immobile. “Ooh, okay, Smallville. You did good.”</p><p> </p><p>He grins, a cockiness in his eyes as he gets off the bed. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>She watches as he blurs away into their bathroom, and before she could take a breath in preparation for what was to come, he’s rushing back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my…”</p><p> </p><p>He pushes the rims of his glasses closer to his face, hair slicked to the side and wearing his usual Daily Planet work attire- black slacks and a white dress shirt under a black vest.</p><p> </p><p>“You like what you see, Miss Lane?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois could only nod as she shifted in her current position, swallowing back the arousal that had crept up. The skirt she wore suddenly felt like it was suffocating her, and she willed herself to <em>not </em>cross her legs. She wasn’t about to grant him the satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>He watches the gentle rise and fall of her chest- the few buttons undone on her pink blouse giving him a vantage of her breasts. Her hair was pinned back in a bun, and her bangs were falling lightly over her glasses. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” he says, taking measured steps toward the bed, “when you called me earlier, saying you wanted to meet with me about that article I’m writing… this wasn’t what I expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Lois clears her throat, “I figured this was a good way to get to know each other better… Mister Kent.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark sits on the bed, “I thought we already knew each other pretty well, you know, from the last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Her lips quirk, pleased he was really getting into this role, “I like to spice things up a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t forget, Mr. Kent-“</p><p> </p><p>“Clark.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Clark,” </em>she drags out his name with a light smirk, “this is still a business meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did want to discuss your article, did you not? For your promotion?”</p><p> </p><p>Clark fixes the rims of his glasses, trying to muster up that quirkiness he’d reserved for when he was at work, “Of course, Miss Lane.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s just a couple of things I wanted to make sure of, before we delved deeper into your progress at the Planet.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois licks her lips, shifting ever so slightly, “Well, as you can see, Mr.- <em>Clark, </em>I’m kind of tied up at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was your idea,” Clark murmurs, his hand fists the comforter below, itching to reach out and touch her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wanted to shake things up a bit,” her bangs fall in front of her eyes and she tries shaking them away but found herself unsuccessful. Clark wordlessly reaches out, gingerly pushes the strands back with a soft caress to her cheek. They share a sweet smile momentarily, Lois’ face tuning stoic again.  “As you know, I’m in charge at work.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re good at bossing people around.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a problem with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Clark shakes his head, and she almost laughs at the faux innocent look on his face, “I like a woman on top.”</p><p> </p><p>She has to give him credit- jumping from this fumbling reporter persona to the firecracker of a lover he could be in the bedroom without missing a beat. </p><p> </p><p>“And I like to see a man take charge every once in a while. Now, Clark, sometimes it takes more than a good writer to make it to the top. And you <em>are </em>a great writer. It’s just that sometimes you can seem a little…“</p><p> </p><p>“A little…?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nerdy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His shoulders deflate and Lois has to suck in her cheek, holding back a laugh, “Nerdy? Miss Lane-“</p><p> </p><p>“Now, don’t get me wrong. It’s cute, hell, it’s actually pretty hot when you add the get-up and those glasses,” she wets her lips as she eyes him up and down, “but I need to know you can hold your own, take charge, make your own decisions without having anyone hold your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re saying-“</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to impress me,” she lets out a breath, eyes alight with desire as she pulls on the ties.</p><p> </p><p>Clark gulps, shifting on the spot, “Miss Lane, I’m not sure-“</p><p> </p><p>“You<em> do</em> want this promotion, don’t you, Mr. Kent? Or is it not that important to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, I just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can always find another person to fill in the new position if you’re not up for the- <em>challenge.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Lois watches as he pretends to mull over the idea, honing in years of practiced awkwardness and bringing them to the forefront.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say, Clark? Think you can handle being on top for a change? Or is it going to be too hard for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Something flashes behind the specs, blue eyes darkening as his gaze turns heated. He shifts closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her body until they were a mere breath away. “I think it’s going to be… just <em>hard</em> enough… Miss Lane.”</p><p> </p><p>“We really have to work on your bedroom talk, Clark,” she rasps out. </p><p> </p><p>He quirks an eyebrow, unsure if this was <em>his </em>Lois talking to him, or part of the game they were playing. He trudges on, however.</p><p> </p><p>“Just lie back and let me do all the work, Lois.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffs out a laugh, a little nervously as she watches him pull back, undoing the cuffs of his dress shirt and pushing up the sleeves. <em>God, he was so hot. </em>“<em>Lois</em>? What happened to <em>Miss Lane</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, was that not appropriate?” There’s a lilt to his voice that makes a shiver run down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, “It’s- a start. But you’re going to have work more diligently than that, Mr. Kent. If you want to ensure a promotion.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrow, “Patience- did no one ever teach you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like to waste my time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m wasting yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t decided yet. You’re speaking too much and doing very little.”</p><p> </p><p>His head tilts, “Look who’s talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I talk too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that mouth can be talented, if you make good use of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth gapes on its own volition, his words stroking a chord straight to her groin. She tries recovering, gritting her teeth. <em>“Mr. Kent-“</em></p><p> </p><p>He leans forward, crashing his lips to hers. They kiss fiercely for a moment, his tongue sneaking in to slide against hers. He swallows the moan that escapes her throat, nipping at her bottom lip one last time before pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flutter, arousal turning her eyes to a dark jade, “Just let me do my work, Miss Lane,” he whispers against her, “You can critique me after.”</p><p> </p><p>Lois sends him a nod, licking her lips as the remnants of him remained. He smiles, reaching out to adjust the glasses on her face.</p><p> </p><p>He begins a gentle tracing of his finger down her neck, toward the valley between her breasts. He feels her breathing quicken, can feel her eyes on him, but keeps his own on her chest. When he gets to the first button of her blouse, he finally looks up.</p><p> </p><p>To his satisfaction, her face is flushed. “How attached are you to this blouse, Miss Lane?”</p><p> </p><p>“Small-“ Lois clears her throat, catching her slip up, “<em>Mr. Kent- </em>don’t you dare do what I think you’re planning on doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Clark smirks, “I thought I was supposed to be in charge?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Cocky bastard. </em>“Then I suggest you stop asking like a good boy and man the hell up.”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze doesn’t falter, and her ears begin to ring against the ever present hammering of her heart against her chest. <em>What this man does to her-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Before she knows it, he’s ripping apart her blouse, buttons scattering across the bed.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Clark!”</em> Her chest is rising and falling, hazel eyes wide with surprise, annoyance, and a heavy dose of arousal. She didn’t know whether she wanted to jump or kill him. </p><p> </p><p>“Surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m-“ <em>Speak, dammit. </em>“That’s coming out of your paycheck, <em>Mr. Kent.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He grins, “It’s worth every penny.” His eyes settle back to her chest, and he feels his pants tightening at the sight of her breasts jutting out of the black bra. Wordlessly, he palms her breasts through the lace, thumbs running over her nipples in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Lois arches into his grasp, a low whine escaping her at the delicious friction of his touches. </p><p> </p><p>“You always wear these at work?” He asks softly, continuing his gentle caresses.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like you haven’t tried catching a peek, Clark,” she exhales.</p><p> </p><p>“You do it for me?” His eyes land back on her, pushing back a cup to roll her nipple between his fingers. She jolts.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You wish,” </em>she lets out a breathy laugh. The laugh quickly turns into a moan when he gives her other breast the same attention.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward, he whispers, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.” And <em>damn him, </em>because he’s leaning down taking a breast into his mouth and she’s keening back in pleasure. He continues to work on her, switching between breasts, biting, licking, <em>sucking </em>until she’s cursing him under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone ever tell you that you have a filthy mouth?” He asks, now trailing his lips down to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Lois chuckles, low and breathy, “I thought you liked my filthy mouth, Mr. Kent. Or are you forgetting about our last meeting?” Clark pauses, lips now just above the waistband of her skirt. She can feel him shifting from his current stance above her, and she grins. “Cat got your tongue?”</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his eyes on her, he lifts up her hips, blindly pulling down her zipper along with the charcoal gray skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I get any bonus points for keeping this intact?” She’s kicking off the offending item down her feet, and he’s right there helping her, throwing it off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Lois swallows, “Depends.”</p><p> </p><p>“On what?” He asks, moving to be at eye level with her groin.</p><p> </p><p>“On what happens next.”</p><p> </p><p>He traces his fingers over the edges of the matching black lace underwear, feeling her muscles clenching under his touch. Leaning down, he places a series of kisses on the apex of her thigh, snaking out his tongue to taste her skin, gently nipping on his journey up and down her leg.</p><p> </p><p>He continues his work on her for a moment, utilizing his hands to hold her in place. She was shifting under him, her breath quickening, but he could tell she was holding herself back. </p><p> </p><p>He moves his lips closer to her center, and a pleased moan leaves him when he kisses her over the lace. “You’re wet already.”</p><p> </p><p>Lois bites down on her lip, her grip on his ties increasing, “I guess I could check ‘keen observational skills’ off the list.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers toy with the straps, “I guess that means you <em>do </em>you have a thing for nerds.”</p><p> </p><p>She places a leg on his back, trying to use the momentum to arch into him, get him to move closer to her. He holds her down, however, his frustratingly strong-self keeping her in place. She huffs back, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I never had a problem with your geek factor, Kent. Just make sure to show me you’re more than fumbling words and a pretty face. <em>Make me beg for it</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes darken at the new challenge, face hardening into a level of determination she doesn’t think she’s seen on him before, and she has to swallow back a groan.</p><p> </p><p>He’s diving back in, no more quips or teases- just lips and tongue and teeth driving her crazy against her scorching skin. His fingers press into her legs, harder than before and it’s enough for her to mewl under him. She curses him then- and partially herself- by the way he’s taking his time, torturously working her up, carefully avoiding where she needed him the most.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Clark…” </em>She hates the way his name sounds on her lips- desperate and needy, and she didn’t think she was going to give in this early, but she’s so wet, and his fingers are so closer yet not damn near close enough, and speaking of being close-</p><p> </p><p>He hums against her skin, lips hovering and toying with the edges of her thong, tasting her lightly before pulling back to kiss her thighs again. “What do you want, Miss Lane?”</p><p> </p><p>She wills herself to breathe through the arousal, for the fogginess that’s not letting her think straight, <em>because she’s not giving in, not yet.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“N- nothing, Mr. Kent,” she manages to say.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles against her, his stubble lightly scratching her skin and she has to bite back another groan. “You just wanted to say my name?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Smug bastard. </em>She eyes him through her glasses, lips quirked, and biceps flexed as he continued to hold her down. “Just- never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Miss Lane.” And he’s continuing his kisses, working her up higher with his magical mouth and too strong of a hold. He licks a line across her center suddenly, causing her to jolt against him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jesus, Clark.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He holds her legs down, “Do I need to tie you up more, Lois? Or are you going to behave?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois grits her teeth, breathing through the blinding desire, “Look who finally grew a steel pair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just ensuring my place at the Planet, <em>Miss Lane. </em>I plan on getting that promotion one way or another.”</p><p> </p><p>“High work ethic,” she breathes out a chuckle, “I can respect that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was only taught by the best.” Eyes still on her, he rips the underwear off, causing her to let out a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“You-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” He’s leaning over her again, eyes bright.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me to set apart a fund, just for the clothes you decide to destroy.”</p><p> </p><p>He knows that’s his Lois who speaks, and he can’t help but send her a boyish grin that’s too proud of himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Spread your legs for me, Lois.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s the huskiness in his voice that does it for her, tone demanding and <em>hot as hell. </em>She wants to fight against his demands, stand her ground and make him work for it, but she’s horny and her arms are starting to cramp.</p><p> </p><p>So, she spreads herself far enough for him to situate himself better between them, smile too cocky as he stares at her through those damn glasses that make her weak every time she sees him wear them. His mouth doesn’t land where she wants them to, still making her squirm against the work of his lips on her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He gets impossibly close, gently nudging her core with his nose before he’s backing up again, fingers digging into her skin, marking her with the visceral grip he held and <em>fuck, </em>if that didn’t turn her on even more.</p><p> </p><p>She’s nearly quaking below him now, dripping and breathing heavier. Her toes curled against the comforter as his lips dancing around her center, before moving up to kiss her stomach, trailing wet kissing in between gentle bites.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Clark…”</em> she could hear the desperation in her voice, but the cloud of arousal is too great to give a fuck about the fact, “please just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Just what?” His mouth descends once more, settling an inch away from her nether lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you-“</p><p> </p><p>“Need me to what, Lois?” He gazes up at her from his position, wetting his lips in anticipation and she could feel a whimper leaving her throat at the image.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you,” she breathes, “to put that mouth to good use already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this you begging for it?” He dips a finger inside, just barely, but it’s enough for her to jerk into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, Clark, yes for the love of God, just do it already.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The corner of his lips quirk a fraction, but he’s schooling his features and fixing his glasses as he says, “Yes, Miss Lane.”</p><p> </p><p>And then his mouth is on her and she’s throwing her head back with a loud groan. He smiles into her, reveling in the reaction he got. She’s letting out these sighs and moans as his tongue works its magic- licking up her slit and settling on her clit before moving down, and up again. It’s a playful, <em>torturous </em>tease and she loves and hates him for it.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you had it in you- <em>shit- </em>Mr. Kent.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark hums his approval, mouth too occupied to reply to her, and she finds herself appreciative of his dedication. He continues his gentle oral strokes, dipping his tongue inside before moving back out- in and out and up and down, again and again until she’s shivering under his ministrations.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Clark-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He could hear her heartbeat’s rapid incline, and he knew he was driving her near insane. He decides he’s been playing enough, and the tightness in his own slacks were becoming nearly unbearable. So, he eases two fingers inside, curving them just slightly and sets a gentle pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” he kisses her inner thigh, eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p>She stares at him through hooded eyes, whimpering against his thrusts. “You could say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I meeting all your demands, Miss Lane?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois bites down on her lip, trying but failing to continue to keep the moans at bay, but his fingers were working her up and he looked so fucking hot in those glasses and that shirt-</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” comes her breathy reply, “but it’s not over yet, Mister Kent- <em>oh God right there-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Clark smirks, watching as her eyes close and her mouth stays agape. He drives his fingers deeper, curving them more against her inner walls until she’s moaning louder, needier and desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever told you,” he licks his lips, “how much I love how loud you are?” His mouth closes in on her clit, causing her to arch her back off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, God, Clark!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s a race to the finish line then. He’s addicted to her taste, her moans and cries fueling him forward. He continues to work his fingers inside her, tongue licking at her bundle of nerves at a rapid pace before sucking it into his mouth again. </p><p> </p><p>He finds himself rubbing his hardness against the mattress as he continues to edge her on. He knows she must be so far into the trenches of desire if she hadn’t called him out for it yet, teasing him about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Clark, oh Clark- please- <em>faster, harder, I’m- oh God yes like that-“</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s only a few seconds before she’s coming against him, writhing under his heady strokes and calling out his name in a strangled cry. He has to hold her legs down as they lurch off the bed, and he knows it’s hard for her to control her movements when she’s used to having a strong hold of his hair, pulling the strands forcefully as she comes. </p><p> </p><p>He keeps moving insider her as she rides out the waves of her orgasm, his tongue slowing and helping to bring her down. It’s not until her spasms die out and she’s lying spent against the pillows, does he pull back.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a low whine at the loss of contact, but her smile is lazy as she looks down at him, completely sated, “You did good, Kent.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark chuckles, leaning to press a kiss to her abdomen. His lips trail up over her skin, kissing the light sheen of sweat before meeting her lips. She moans as she tastes herself on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I secure the promotion?” He asks upon pulling back, fingers tracing her skin lightly.</p><p> </p><p>It takes her a couple of seconds before her brain could catch up, tired eyes blinking at him through the daze of her post-release. “Oh,” she clears her throat as the fog begins to clear, “I think your position is safe, Mister Kent. Locked and loaded.”</p><p> </p><p>He gives her that toothy grin that makes her toes curl, and he’s leaning to kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p>“But, Clark,” she breathes out when his lips begin to trail down her neck, and <em>Jesus, does this man not have a pause button? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“My hands, hun.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh,” he gives her a sheepish smile when he realizes she was still tied up, “Sorry, I just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Got too caught up?” She teases him with a light kick to his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that.” He finishes untying both of her hands, watching as she rubs at her wrists, “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois shows him the damage- which consisted of some light contusions on her skin, “Little sore and bruised and cramped.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he winces, kissing the inside of each wrist, thumbs trailing over the faint bruises.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be,” She winds her arms around him, bringing him closer to her, “It was my idea,” she pecks his lips, “Besides… I like having a couple of sex-induced battle scars.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never cease to surprise me, Lane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right back at you, big guy. Who knew my man could-“ she shivers at the memories of the last couple of minutes, her arousal beginning to climb again.</p><p> </p><p>“Could?” He reaches to take the glasses off her face, placing them gently on the nightstand along with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Make nerdy so <em>hot,” </em>she’s breathing against him, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer. Twin groans escape them when his hardness meets her center.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo,” he grinds out, “You’ve always been into the nerd with glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, you reached new heights tonight. If I was in charge, you’d be getting your own office with a view at this very moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, the only view I’m interested in is the one I have right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smallville,” she grins, a warmth rising to her chest, “Always with the charming words.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make it easy to love you, Lois.”</p><p> </p><p>It never ceased to amaze her how he could make her scream out in ecstasy in one second, to then making her eyes glisten with the overwhelming love she felt for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, McLovin,” she says softly, her hands caressing the nape of his neck, “You’re gonna make me cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t want that,” he echoes her tone, but his eyes were still too soft, and his smile was making her insides twist in the best possible way. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, enough with the mushy talk,” she flips them over in seconds, straddling him with a devilish grin, “now it’s your turn.” She’s reaching out to grab the fallen ties, grabbing his hand to fasten it against the headboard, just as he’d done to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Lois,” Clark gulps, a nervous chuckle leaving him, “you know I could easily escape these, right? No matter how tightly you tie them.”</p><p> </p><p>She gives an exaggerated pull on the silk, just for good measure, “I know,” she grabs hold of his other hand, giving it the same treatment, “but we both know you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Still, his eyes bulge, watching as she leans over to grab his glasses again and places them on his face, “Lois?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em>Miss Lane </em>to you, Kent. The night’s not over yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but I thought-“ He’s not sure if it’s the fumbling reporter persona he’s picking up again, or it’s the way her hands are working to undo his pants that’s making him stutter. He guesses it’s the latter when her hand not-so-accidently brushes against his erection. </p><p> </p><p>“You thought your promotion was secured, and it is,” she leans over to pull the zipper down with her teeth, grinning when he’s tossing his head back, “but there’s another test you need to pass first. That is, if you want your new office to come with yours truly.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark risks a glance at her, gulping when he notices her hair had been let down, chocolate curls cascading over her shoulders. “And what’s that, Miss Lane?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois bites her lip, pulling down his pants and boxers just far enough to release his cock. She grabs hold of him, already hot and throbbing.</p><p> </p><p>She begins a gentle stroke on him, eyes alight at the way he moans and jerks into her hand, “You can’t come until I tell you to.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lo-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, and consider this payback,” she squeezes his hardness, “you know, for ruining my favorite shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lois…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No more talking, Mister Kent,” she leans over him, breath hot over the head of his cock, “I’ve got some work to do.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s all he can do not to thrust into her mouth, a guttural groan escaping him as her mouth envelops him. He begins a slow countdown in his head, times it with his hollow breaths, and prays to whatever deity that he could outlast the demands she had in store for him. It didn’t matter then that he was from another planet, could bench press tractors and shoot fire from his eyes. Right now, his whole damn world was at the mercy of one woman, and one woman only.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say… Miss Lane.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicating this fic to Mae (delenaskryptonite on ff/cloiskryptonite on twitter) for her birthday. You should check out her current Clois fic, “All this time you were pretending” which is absolutely riveting and leave her a review! She gave me the idea with Clark tying her up at the office- but my inspiration took me to their bedroom lol Still hope it held up!</p><p>As always, would love to hear your thoughts on this little story xo</p><p>(I also added the story to ff.net as I always do, but it's only showing up on the app because the website's being glitching lately)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>